


Medicine

by pica



Series: Those times on our own [5]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: (sort of), Allucinations, Angst, Charles Is Not Okay, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Depression, Drug Addiction, Gen, Introspection, This is Really Fucked Up and Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Non sono più quell’uomo” un soffio.</i><br/>Non sei nessuno, <i>gli rispose una voce nella sua testa.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è stata una delle cose più difficili che abbia mai scritto. Ce l'ho avuta in testa per tanto, _tanto_ tempo, e ora finalmente ha visto la luce. Non so se sono soddisfatta di come sia venuta fuori, ma era una parte di Charles che volevo scrivere in qualche modo.  
>  La mia fonte principale di ispirazione è stata "Medicine", una canzone di Daughter, che mi ha fatto pensare a DOFP!Charles fin dal primo ascolto. La trovate citata nel titolo e in mezzo alla fic, ma consiglio di ascoltarla perché è davvero davvero bella, e parecchio adatta all'atmosfera <3  
> (la fic partecipa anche al COW-T di maridichallenge @ LJ, per il prompt "Linfa", che in questo caso si riferisce al siero per le gambe di Charles)

  

 _Pick it up_  
_pick it all up_  
_(and start again)_  
_you've got a second chance_  
_you could go home_  
_escape it all_  
_it's just **i r r e l e v a n t**_

 _it's just medicine_  
_IT’S JUST MEDICINE._

 

Era di fronte a lui, immobile. _Un fantasma_ , pensò Hank. Si ritrovò a domandarsi se, allungando una mano e portandosi dietro di lui, sfiorandolo con un dito, avesse rischiato di farlo scomparire. Sottile. Silenzioso. Fragile. Non era del tutto sicuro che avvicinarsi e dargli il buongiorno sarebbe stata l’idea migliore. Si limitò ad allungare un paio di passi fino a fermarsi sulla porta della cucina, lasciando che il peso della propria presenza facesse il resto.

Lo fissò per trentasette interminabili secondi – si prese la briga di tenere il conto, _perché no?_ – senza essere notato. Avrebbe voluto ricordargli che, come gli aveva ormai fatto notare innumerevoli volte, i suoi capelli stavano iniziando a farsi fastidiosamente lunghi. Non che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi del modo in cui gli altri decidevano di curare il proprio aspetto, ma – _be’_ – la cosa lo preoccupava eccome. Il Charles che conosceva non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare in quel modo, incurante della barba incolta che iniziava a pizzicargli le guance ed il mento, dei ciuffi di capelli disordinati e – _dio, quand’è l’ultima volta che si è fatto un bagno?_ – che gli cadevano sulla fronte, coprendo gli occhi, impedendo ad Hank di vedere.

_Sta piangendo?_

No. Non aveva mai visto Charles piangere. Non su quella spiaggia, non dopo, quando i dottori gli avevano confermato ciò che tutti loro ormai avevano già anticipato, riguardo alle sue gambe e alla possibilità di camminare di nuovo. Non l’aveva mai visto, ma l’aveva sentito, talvolta, anni dopo, coprirsi gli occhi e cercare di cacciare indietro le lacrime, di trattenere i respiri rotti fino a sentirsi soffocare. Charles non stava piangendo, non immobile in quel modo, non in quel silenzio. Eppure, per qualche motivo, Hank pensò che forse sarebbe stato meglio vederglielo fare e basta.

“Pensi di fissarmi ancora per molto?”

Trentasette interminabili secondi.

Vide le dita di Charles tremare quasi impercettibilmente sul piano della cucina, dov’erano allineate come se fossero l’unico appiglio in grado di tenerlo in piedi. _In piedi_. I suoi occhi rimasero bassi per qualche istante; poi, con una lentezza che tradiva una fatica quasi insostenibile, fu in grado di voltare la testa e rivolgergli un’occhiata. E fu solo in quel momento che Hank si accorse di essere rimasto in silenzio un po’ troppo a lungo.

“Mi scusi, professore.”

Charles scosse il capo, le sue palpebre calarono, stanche, ed Hank sapeva quale fosse la sua protesta – _“Non sono più un professore”_ , ma per qualche motivo non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo ad alta voce. Nessuna differenza questa volta. Quando le labbra dischiuse del professore non aggiunsero altro che silenzio – _dillo diamine **dillo**_ **–** si sentì in diritto di proseguire.

“Non volevo disturbare.”

Una pausa.

“Non disturbi.”

Fra le labbra di Hank prese forma il più fragile dei sorrisi, uno che non riuscì a mantenere più di qualche istante. Sarebbe stato inutile, comunque, perché Charles aveva già smesso di guardarlo. Si fece avanti all’interno della cucina, e alla sua occhiata non sfuggì il bicchiere mezzo pieno liquore, abbandonato accanto alle dita del professore.

“Si sveglia sempre più presto” lasciò che la propria voce scivolasse fra di loro, sperando che suonasse come la puntualizzazione casuale che non era affatto. Mentre si avvicinava alla credenza si voltò a lanciargli una seconda occhiata. “Latte? Caffè?” Charles scosse il capo, e lui prese una tazza per sé prima di continuare: “Ha qualche problema a dormire?”

Sentì un debole accenno di risata sulle labbra dell’altro, qualcosa che assomigliava più al rantolo di un uomo morente. Hank non si premurò nemmeno di voltarsi a guardarlo. Se l’avesse fatto, probabilmente, non avrebbe resistito all’istinto di fargli del male.

Erano quelle le loro regole implicite. Charles evitava di parlare di sé – a volte, quando voleva spingersi un po’ più in là, lo liquidava con quei suoi sorrisi storpiati e vuoti – e Hank ogni tanto lasciava cadere domande occasionali, quasi disinteressate, fingendo di non arrivare mai a comprendere il cuore del problema. Era una dinamica perversa, e se ne accorgeva bene, eppure non era del tutto sicuro che anche il professore ne fosse consapevole. Non era nemmeno sicuro di come fossero arrivati a quel punto, intrappolati in un circolo fatto di silenzi, di nulla, di pensieri distanti e di preoccupazioni freddamente compartimentalizzate.

Hank si spinse fino al fianco di Charles. “Le dispiace se…” una pausa. Attese che l’altro si voltasse a guardarlo interrogativo. “Dovrei prendere la marmellata. E del pane. Sicuro di non volere niente?” Charles si spostò lasciandogli spazio. Poi scosse il capo debolmente.

“Sono a posto.”

 _Oh, credimi, non lo sei_ , avrebbe voluto obiettare, invece allungò un braccio verso la mensola sopra la propria testa, raccogliendo quello che gli serviva per la colazione. Prese una fetta di pane in più.

Le dita di Charles scivolarono sul piano della cucina, la sua testa tornò a chinarsi per un istante ed Hank fu sul punto di credere che si sarebbe lasciato andare, accasciandosi a terra, e che non sarebbe più stato in grado di rimetterlo in piedi – invece il professore sospirò, strinse le spalle in qualcosa che somigliava molto ad un brivido di freddo e poi avvolse le dita attorno al bicchiere con il liquore prima di incamminarsi verso il tavolo.

Un pensiero attraversò la mente di Hank.

“Ci sono delle vestaglie pulite nel suo armadio. Può usare una di quelle mentre metto a lavare quella che ha addosso” non era del tutto sicuro fosse una domanda.

Si avvicinò al tavolo con un paio di piatti in bilico su una mano e una tazza nell’altra. Charles non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi: stava osservando le proprie dita giocherellare sul bordo del bicchiere, ma era come se stesse contemplando il vuoto.

“Va bene, ci penserò io, grazie” disse dopo un po’.

 _Quando?_ , pensò Hank. E…

“Quando?” le sue labbra domandarono, prima che potesse mordersi la lingua.

Per la prima volta Charles dirottò il proprio sguardo verso di lui come se stesse fissando un fantasma – **_Io_** _sto fissando un fantasma, sai?_

“Voglio dire…” cercò frettolosamente le parole per spiegarsi – _Hai un odore orribile, ecco cosa voglio dire_ – ma Charles fu più veloce a zittirlo con una scossa di capo. Hank non riuscì a fare a meno di notare le sue dita tremare sul bordo del bicchiere, avvinghiarsi al vetro fino a sbiancare e poi ritrarsi con un gesto innervosito. Nel suo sguardo, però, non riuscì a cogliere niente di tutto questo. _Vuoto. Sei vuoto._

“Non fa niente” soffiò Charles e aveva già trascinato lo sguardo altrove.

“Cosa?”

“Lo farò appena possibile.”

“Bene” Hank sorrise mentre si sedeva al tavolo, accanto a Charles. Lasciò una sedia a dividerli – c’era sempre qualcosa a dividerli. Faceva parte delle regole che avevano accettato. “Senta, dovrebbe proprio mangiare qualcosa. Non voglio dover aggiungere un altro buco alla sua cintura” spinse uno dei due piatti verso Charles – una fetta di pane tostato, una noce di burro ed un mucchietto di marmellata sul lato – guadagnandosi un’occhiata.

“Ti ho già detto che non ho fame, Hank” protestò.

“Non è possibile che non abbia fame, mi ha detto la stessa cosa ieri a cena.”

“E mi hai costretto a mangiare comunque. Quindi no, Hank, non ho fame.”

“Be’, non mi costringa a costringerla di nuovo, allora” inclinò il capo di lato – _la prego la prego **la prego?**_

Per un istante – _be’, a dire il vero sono due, tre, quattro, cinque istanti non mi fissare in quel modo è per il tuo bene_ – gli occhi di Charles rimasero fissi nei suoi, una traccia di nervosismo grossolanamente repressa rischiava di fargli arricciare le labbra in una smorfia di – _odio?_

“Non sei mia madre, Hank.”

Hank tentò di opporsi, senza troppo successo.

“E, dio, nemmeno lei riusciva ad essere così pesante.”

Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi secondi, che diventarono minuti, che si estesero fino alla fine della colazione. L’unico suono fra di loro era il tintinnare metallico delle posate di Hank contro il piatto o il vaso della marmellata.

E quando finalmente ebbe finito di mangiare – lanciò un’occhiata al piatto di Charles: pieno come gliel’aveva _gentilmente_ offerto – socchiuse gli occhi, drizzò la schiena e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra. Sentiva lo sguardo pesante di Charles su di è, _sapeva_ che lo stava guardando, perché aveva il coraggio di farlo solo quando lui non ricambiava. Probabilmente aveva ancora quella smorfia contrita sulle labbra. _Bene_. _Fai come ti pare_.

“Forse non sarò sua madre” disse, alzandosi “ma è con un bambino che mi sembra di avere a che fare.” Lasciò i piatti nel lavello. “Si faccia un favore e mangi qualcosa, e la smetterò di essere così pesante. Ero serio quando ho detto che non ho intenzione di farle un nuovo buco alla cintura.”

Fece di tutto per evitare che la voce si assottigliasse ad ogni parola che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Quello che vide con la coda dell’occhio, mentre si avviava verso la porta, erano le dita del professore avvinghiate sul bicchiere – le nocche sbiancate – e poi le sue labbra che si avventarono sul bordo, la testa che s’inclinava all’indietro, la gola esposta.

Distolse lo sguardo prima di vederlo inghiottire il liquore.

;;;

 

 _You could still be_  
_what you want to_  
_what you said you were_  
_when you met me_  
_**when I m e t y o u .**_

 

_Ti prego ti prego ti prego non ora non adesso **non** –_

Cinque dita stavano tremando, sbiancando attorno ad un lembo di tessuto, all’altezza della coscia. Erano le sue.

“Cazzo.”

Rise. La sua voce aveva un suono alieno, distante. Riuscì a riconoscerla come propria solo per il modo in cui bruciava contro la gola, raschiando le corde vocali con una crudeltà che avrebbe persino potuto spingerlo al pianto – _se solo ricordassi cosa si prova ad avere la forza di piangere_.

“Oddio.”

Un’eco di voci.

Non rideva più. Strinse le dita, e prima o poi sarebbe riuscito davvero a strapparli, quei pantaloni. _Hank mi odierà per questo_ – e d’un tratto tutto quanto faceva di nuovo _fottutamente_ ridere. Fatta eccezione per il fatto che Charles Xavier – _correzione: ex professore con la carriera più schifosamente corta di sempre Charles Xavier_ – aveva ormai perso ogni speranza di abbandonarsi ad una risata sincera. _Qual è il suono di una risata, di nuovo?_ E – _ti prego non di nuovo non adesso –_

Allungò lo sguardo all’interno della camera da letto, sperando di trovare qualcosa che potesse distrarlo dagli scherzi della mente.

 _Oh._ I suoi occhi si posarono su un mucchio ordinato di tessuto abbandonato sul bordo del letto, e le parole di Hank gli attraversarono la mente – _ci sono delle vestaglie pulite nell’armadio_. Quello, però, non era l’armadio, e di certo non era stato lui a mettercela lì, la vestaglia, così ordinatamente piegata, non una piega fuori posto, non una macchia di caffè o uno strappo sulla manica, nemmeno una traccia della sua impazienza, della continua assenza di sobrietà che aveva imparato a giustificare come un insensato eccesso di sbadataggine. Durante gli istanti in cui si perse ad osservare la vestaglia gli parve persino che le voci potessero sparire, che le finte intermittenti alla gamba non fossero poi così terribili da sopportare.

Si trascinò fino al letto, e con lui la speranza silenziosa, mai pensata davvero per paura di essere tradita, che ogni sensazione rimanesse ovattata, così com’era, non certo piacevole ma a suo modo tollerabile, lasciata sullo sfondo come un ronzio fastidioso con cui era costretto a convivere. Prese in mano la vestaglia, rigirandosela fra le dita. Era una sensazione nuova, o forse solo dimenticata, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. _Sa di buono_ , si accorse, mentre affondava il viso nel tessuto morbido e una strana leggerezza s’impossessava del suo petto. _Basta davvero così poco per sentirsi bene?_

_– **No**. _

Se la lasciò scivolare dalle dita – _ti prego ti prego no –_ senza curarsene più. Le voci avevano ripreso ad affacciarsi alla sua mente. Il profumo di buono era stata solo un’illusione, un conforto passeggero che ora iniziava a mostrarsi per quel che era davvero – iniziava ad assumere i contorni sempre più nitidi della beffa meschina. _Non sarai mai felice di nuovo_ – iniziò a scuotere la testa senza riuscire a fermarsi, come preda di un’isteria, di uno scherzo della mente che s’impossessa del corpo e non lo lascia andare – _non te la meriti, la felicità_.

“Lo so!”, gemette a denti stretti, ritrovandosi con la voce strozzata e le mani fra i capelli, le ginocchia tremanti ed in preda a dolori vorticanti, sempre più forti, sempre meno trascurabili. _Non mi interessa la felicità_ – lo urlò senza parlare, perché anche le voci potessero capirlo – _voglio solo stare bene, voglio solo stare tranquillo_. Non gli rispose nessuno. Questo, almeno, gli diede un attimo di respiro.

Riaprì gli occhi; lo fece con cautela. Almeno era ancora in piedi – o qualcosa del genere. _Puoi farcela_ – era riuscito ad aggrapparsi alle lenzuola con una mano, allo spigolo del comodino con l’altra, e lì era rimasto, in bilico, senza la forza di fare altro.

Avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare – _dopotutto –_ sarebbe stato così sbagliato? _Puoi farcela_ – strinse le dita. Di chi era la voce che gli stava sussurrando all’orecchio? Non era la sua – o forse sì?

 ** _Puoi farcela_** –

Una voce sedimentata in ricordi che non avrebbe più saputo nemmeno collocare nel tempo e nello spazio. Tanto tempo prima, eppure sembrava ieri, sembrava una vita ormai passata, gli sembrava di averla accanto per davvero, quella voce. Scosse il capo e gli disse di no, insistette che non c’era più niente da fare, che non aveva più senso ricucire, cercare di rammendare, rimettere assieme i cocci spezzati perché tanto le crepe si sarebbero viste lo stesso, le cicatrici non avrebbero smesso di fare male nemmeno con il tempo, nemmeno con la serenità di una vita nuova, al riparo dai dolori, orfana degli errori commessi in quella lasciata alle spalle.

Disse di _no, no, vai via, perché mi parli dopo tutto questo tempo?, perché non sei tornato a parlarmi prima che tutto precipitasse in questo modo? –_ un dolore gli urlava nel petto, assordante. Un dolore del genere non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo un’altra volta. Si lasciò andare

_– puoi farcela? –_

lasciò che la forza di gravita lo trascinasse giù e, ancora una volta, smise di provarci.  

Non ebbe bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere dove avrebbe trovato il siero – nel cassetto del comodino, riposto nella sua scatolina di legno e nascosto sotto un mucchio di fazzoletti di stoffa piegati, come se fosse un segreto di cui nessuno sarebbe dovuto venire a conoscenza, mai. Se la lasciò scivolare addosso, sulle gambe distese, ormai ridotte ad un ammasso dolorante ( _se non lo fai durerà ancora poco, se non lo fai prima o poi non sentirai più niente_ _e anche il dolore sparirà_ ).

 _Se non merito la mia telepatia, almeno rivoglio indietro le mie gambe_. Era quella la sua scusa. Se l’era ripetuta così tante volte da lasciarla sedimentare sul fondo della coscienza, fino a che non era diventata una parte inscindibile del suo essere. _Rivoglio indietro le mie gambe_ , come se il briciolo di felicità che si ostinava a rincorrere potesse davvero ruotare attorno ad un capriccio simile.

Non sentiva più nemmeno l’ago infilarsi sotto la pelle né la stretta del laccio emostatico attorno al braccio. Tutto ciò che il suo corpo riusciva a registrare, ormai, era l’intrusione agognata e dolcissima del getto liquido, una linfa vitale, l’abbraccio tiepido e confortevole di una sostanza a cui non era ancora pronto a rinunciare.

_E’ più facile così. E’ giusto così._

Non poteva farne a meno. E che colpa ne aveva lui, in fondo? Non aveva scelto di sentirsi così. Non aveva chiesto a nessun di poter nascere mutante, non aveva mai voluto sentire le voci degli altri nella propria testa, non voleva – _non doveva decisamente finire così._ Qualcosa era andato storto, nel percorso, e poi Hank gli aveva messo un siero in mano, gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene. _Bugiardo_.

Però _cazzo_ quanto si sentiva meglio dopo l’iniezione. Tornò a respirare lentamente, a riaprire gli occhi, a smettere di tremare. Il dolore iniziava già a trascinarglisi via di dosso, come se stesse evaporando, e nella sua testa le voci lasciavano spazio a un silenzio limpidissimo, senza crepe e senza eco. Tutto tornava al suo posto, piano piano, senza fretta. Sempre.

La vestaglia pulita, invece, rimase dimenticata per terra per giorni, finché Hank non si decise a rimetterla al suo posto senza dire niente.

 

 _You've got a warm heart,_  
_you've got a beautiful brain._  
_But it's disintegrating,_  
_from **all** the medicine._  
_from all **the** medicine._  
_from all the **medicine**._  
_Medicine._

;;;

 

A volte Charles si guardava allo specchio e tutto ciò che riusciva a domandarsi era: “Chi sei tu?”

Il riflesso gli restituiva un’immagine che non era in grado di riconoscere. Occhi spenti, ingrigiti dalla penombra e dell’apatia – _diceva che gli piacevano i miei occhi, li fissava sempre_ –, un corpo asciutto e debole, piccolo e secco, nascosto goffamente sotto una vestaglia sporca e maleodorante.

“Cosa me ne faccio delle mie gambe?”

Chiese, e – _non hai bisogno di un paio di gambe per autocommiserarti_.

Rise, ed ebbe come l’impressione che la piega sulle sue labbra fosse una crepa sul vetro dello specchio.

“Non sono più quell’uomo” un soffio.

 _Non sei nessuno_ , gli rispose una voce nella sua testa. Ormai non riusciva più a riconoscere quali venissero dalla sua mente e quali da fuori, e quante altre ancora fossero solo il prodotto di becere illusioni, deliri che col tempo avevano riempito i buchi lasciati dell’assenza di altre menti.

Furono interrotti da un tonfo proveniente dal piano di sotto. Corse giù per le scale e ci trovò Hank in compagnia di un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, con una curiosa acconciatura e le basette lunghe e nere, tre artigli d’ossa che aveva sguainato da ciascuna mano lacerandosi la pelle.

Si sentì subito una strana angoscia addosso, come se quell’uomo fosse giunto a rovesciare tutti i suoi precari equilibri. Non gli piacque per niente.

 

;;;

 

C’è una strana elettricità nell’aria, come se il mondo e tutte le sue cose avessero ricominciato a muoversi dopo una stasi infinita, trascinata lungo anni di nulla e di vuoti e di giornate perse. Per Charles, in effetti, è un po’ così per davvero. Se chiude gli occhi e respira a lungo, però, sente la vita scorrergli dentro, forte e vigorosa come un tempo. Si sente bene.

“Professore?”, la voce di Hank lo chiama. Charles fa per girarsi, per abitudine, ma il suo corpo rimane incastrato, preda di un’immobilità di cui troppo spesso si dimentica dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi a camminare su due gambe. Non importa, non c’è fretta, si dice. Il tempo gli insegnerà anche questo.

“Che c’è?”, questa volta si gira per bene, spingendo la levetta della sedia a rotelle. Hank gli viene incontro a passi lunghi, quasi urgenti.

“Tutto a posto?”, lo sente dire, con un fondo di preoccupazione nella voce e nei pensieri tremolanti.

“Si. Sto bene, Hank, non serve che ti agiti così.”

Hank sorride, anche se Charles si accorge della linea esitante che si allunga sulle sue labbra. Un attimo di silenzio si posa fra di loro, e per quell’unico istante a Charles sembra di essere tornato ai giorni in cui non si parlavano, e si ritrova intrappolato nel ricordo.

Hank, fortunatamente, quel silenzio lo prende in mano e lo mette da parte con gentilezza. “Sa, a volte mi fa preoccupare quando non la trovo più in giro. Ho paura che abbia ricominciato a… che sia tornato a chiudersi nella sua stanza, capisce?”, glielo domanda con premura, come se avesse paura di ferirlo. Charles però gli sorride. Non gli ha ancora mai detto grazie. Un giorno dovrà trovare il tempo di dirglielo, il coraggio di farlo davvero.

“Ero solo venuto qui fuori a prendere aria”, lo rassicura. “Ti va di unirti a me?”, e si volta, anche questa volta senza sbagliare. Alle sue spalle, adagiato sull’erba, c’è un tavolino di pietra bianca, e sulla sommità una scacchiera di legno laccato con le pedine in metallo. Le stesse con cui ha imparato a giocare, da bambino.

L’espressione di Hank – i suoi occhi spalancati, le sue labbra appena dischiuse, mute – lo coglie del tutto alla sprovvista. “Che c’è?”, gli domanda con un battito di ciglia, e l’altro si abbandona in un grosso sorriso carico di sincerità – _gratitudine?_

“Mi va, Professore”, lo raggiunge in gran fretta, trascinando la sedia sull’erba e accomodandosi al tavolino.

Charles non riesce a trattenere un sorriso piccolo piccolo. Sente come il bisogno di chiedergli scusa per tutti gli anni in cui l’ha lasciato solo ad occuparsi di lui, anche se sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario fin dal principio, ma in fondo è quasi sicuro che Hank non abbia voglia di sentirselo ricordare – non adesso, non con quell’espressione da bambino contento fra le labbra. Gli lascia fare la prima mossa. E’ una buona mossa. Forse lo lascerà vincere, per questa volta.

“Ah, Hank?”

“Mh?”

“Ti prego, inizia a darmi del tu.”

L’espressione che Hank gli rivolge è tiepida, quasi sollevata.

“Temevo non l’avresti mai detto.”

 

 _(Pick it up)_  
_(pick it all up)_  
_(and_  
_start_  
_**again** )_

 


End file.
